


With broken wings

by frenc



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angel!Even, Even is literally an angel, Fluff, M/M, doctor!Isak, fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenc/pseuds/frenc
Summary: The one in which Isak is enjoying his afternoon under the sun, when an angel falls on him. Like, literally, ON him.Then Isak realizes the angel is unconscious and wingless, and there is someone he's looking for.





	With broken wings

**Author's Note:**

> I am sleep deprived and I have no idea what this is... but... feel free to give it a try and tell me what you think!<33

Isak is in the last year of his medical school and just started his internship in the university hospital. It is a beautiful Monday afternoon and he has nothing to do for the the next couple of hours. The sun is just perfect; not too hot to burn, and just warm enough to be comforting. Isak has the quiet, clean area of the lawn all to himself, surrounded by cherry trees and bushes, because some people just don't appreciate life and others have classes to attend to. He stretches his limbs and closes his eyes under the warm sunlight, the book left open by his side. And just like that, slowly he falls asleep.

When he wakes up about half an hour later, he feels an unusual warm, heavy weight on his chest, in fact, all over his torso. He opens his eyes and to his surprise, he sees a mop of soft golden hair nuzzled at the crook of his neck. He carefully tilts the head on his chest and sees an angelic face of a beautiful boy, his eyes tightly closed and he looks too beautiful and innocent for the world. Isak’s heart skips. He couldn't help but stare at the boy for several long seconds.

But he knows he needs to wake him up eventually. So he moves his hands to the boy’s back and shakes him lightly, hoping he could wake up at the disturbance, which is how he realizes the boy is not wearing anything. He is completely naked.

Isak’s hand reaches the boy’s shoulder blade and feels something wet. _It’s blood! The boy is bleeding!_ At the very moment the instinct of a trained medical professional in him takes over. He realizes the boy is not asleep but unconscious. Isak quickly wraps him with his lab coat and takes him to his wing in the hospital.

He treats his wounds. It looks like something has been cut right off his bone, in the folds of his shoulder blades. After he stitched him up Isak lets him rest and waits for him to wake up at his bed, reading the most boring medical journal. He can barely concentrate and keeps glancing at the direction of the sleeping boy. Gosh isn’t he beautiful.

Also the thing is, Isak doesn't understand how this whole thing happened. The boy just showed up on top of him naked and unconscious with wounds on his shoulder blades. _Did he just fell from the sky?_ He laughs at his own thought when he just finished the regular check-up of all his patients and is on his way back to the boy’s room. It’s almost dawn.

He enters the room and closed the door quietly. He checks the boy’s wounds and changes his bandages. When he turns around to clean up the equipments, he doesn’t realize that the boy opens his eyes and groans softly. The boy tries to move but he is too weak. He flexes his shoulders and eventually sits up, looking startled and confused. Then he reaches towards his back and waves his hand as if he expects something there. When he touches the edge of the bandages he groans in pain because he feels the wounds stretching. Isak walks towards him worriedly from behind the curtains and holds his wrist still.

“Please don’t move or you’ll tear your stitches.” Isak says softly to the boy, helping him sit up from his twisted position.

“Where am I?” The boy asks and tries to blink away his tears from the pain, his breaths shallow and his lips bitten red.

“You are in the hospital. I found you bleeding and unconscious this afternoon in the park.” Isak says simply, skipping the part that he was naked and right on top of him.

“A hospital?” The boy frowns while he looks around the room, looking just a little bit calmer than before.

“Yes. You have some serious wounds on your shoulder blades. But no need to worry, they are well taken care of and you will be okay soon.” Isak says taking off his latex gloves and mask, giving him a reassuring smile.

When the boy finally lands his eyes on Isak, he looks shocked for a little second, before he tries to hide it. He doesn't speak but stares at him, a tiny smile slowly emerges from his face.

Isak blushes from the boy’s intense stare. _Does he know him?_ He clears his throat and says: “What is your name? Do you know how you got here?”

The boy’s smile widens. He says: “My name is Even. I am an angel and I come from heaven.”

Isak bursts into laughter. “Seriously?” Isak asks when he realizes it’s not a joke and the boy does look serious. “You are an angel? Angel angel?” The boy nods with a smile, gentle eyes roaming his face, his bottom lip between his teeth, still trying to fight the pain.

“But what happened to your wings?” Isak asks.

“I have to come here but the archangel wouldn't let me. She said the only way is to cut off my wings so I did.” He said factually as if he’s saying he just got groceries ( _Do angels even get groceries? Isak waves away the thought_ ). His eyes doesn’t leave Isak’s, warm, loving and so so gentle. _Is that what it feels like to look into an angel’s eyes?_ Isak can feel his heart beating out of his chest. He can barely breathe.

“What is so important that you are willing to lose your wings to come here?” Isak composes himself and asks. He is now genuinely intrigued, while his heart is saddened by how beautiful and fragile the angel looks. He wishes he could make his pain disappear and grow him a new pair of wings.

“I'm here to find someone I love.” The angel adjusts his arm and turns to Isak a little bit more. He doesn't look sad for what he had been through; his blue eyes are full of sparkles.

“A... human?” Isak asks and the angel nods. He is in love with a human, and he gave up his wings just to be here. Whoever it is must be the luckiest person in the universe and all of the other universes. Oh how he wishes it is him the angel is looking for. Isak thinks to himself.

“Well then how do you plan on finding... her? ” Isak asks.

“Him.”

“Him. Okay.” Isak’s heart jumps. _Don't raise your hopes_ , he warns himself, _If it's you, he would know wouldn't he?_

“Em… Do you know his name?” Isak asks.

“Yes. He has the most beautiful name.” The angel pauses, thinking before he tilts his head with a tiny smile, followed by a flinch from disturbing his wounds. Isak raises his eyebrows, waiting for him to say the name. Instead the angel chuckles and says: “But I would rather not say for now.”

“Oh. Sure. Okay.” Isak feels a little bit at loss for no reason.

“I know he is here though, where I landed.” The angel continues. Isak’s heart skips a beat. He can’t mean... where he landed?

“Here? In Oslo?”

“Yep.”

“Em... I didn't know you can decide on where you land.”

“My friend Yousef has good aim. He gave me a good throw.” At that Isak looks amazed and confused at the same time. “He is also the one with great strengths.”

Isak nods slowly, still trying to digest what he just heard. They remain silent for a little while.

“And uh... I don’t know, does this person know who you are?”

“I would say… no? Because you see,” The angel stretches the wounds again and hisses because of the pain. “He couldn’t see me because I was invisible to humans, and I had to always keep a distance whenever I was here to see him. That’s a rule you can’t break.”

Oh. That’s why he has to cut off his wings; _he has to be human to show himself and to be with him._ Isak is shocked and very much moved by the sudden realization. _That’s the most selfless thing I have ever seen anyone do._ He thought to himself.

The angel moves again in discomfort and Isak helps him lie back on his stomach.

“How come Yousef did not treat your wounds before throwing you to earth?” Isak asks, checking whether the bandages are in place.

“I couldn’t bleed or get sick so there was nothing to be done. I thought it was just going to be really painful before they heal. Plus there was no time. I had to leave before it’s too late.” The angel rests his head on his arm and gives Isak a tiny smile; he looks so soft and harmless, making Isak’s heart tighten.

“Right.” Isak says. “Good thing that you landed right in the hospital then.”

“Yeah.” He laughs. And Isak almost swoons. _That is a beautiful laugh._ “Thank you for saving my life, Isak.”

**Author's Note:**

> I must say Yousef really has good aim.
> 
> (I have no idea why I let Yousef throw Even down to earth... I know... It's totally weird...)
> 
> (Also did you notice in the end Even called Isak by his name?)


End file.
